


[Podfic] Thrutching by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)

by taikodragon



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [15]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Distinct lack of lizards in this one, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Warboys dealing with a post-Joe world, actual puppypiles though, and Max making ???? face at puppypiles, and corresponding lack of hilarity, because always warning for Joe, implied past Immortan Joe, max grunts less than you'd think based on the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Part 15 of The Mountains Are The Same seriesThrutching: Poor technique or 'body climbing', often making a move more difficult than it need be. Also: A grunting, heaving action synonymous with climbing.The lift to the heights of the Citadel was lowering in the darkening twilight, three figures stood on it, but as it lowered, the feral tensed beside him. Austeyr tried to look himself and he could only see that the Gatekeepers were missing; there were three people on the lift, one tall, and the others middling height. At first glance he’d assumed the tall one might be the Boss but the posture was all wrong and was much too thin.And that’s when Austeyr became a little concerned as well.“Schlanger,” the tall one with the bone-white hair declared sharply, “you’relate.”
Relationships: Furiosa & Max Rockatansky, Furiosa & War Rig Crew (Mad Max)
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Thrutching by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thrutching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717724) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/8MksMYZ)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/kUmw2z1rn-o)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [29.8mb/00:30:20]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6q6xru9cgqpg1sa/The_Mountains_Are_The_Same_Part_15_-_Thrutching_by_bonehandledknife_and_Primarybufferpanel.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
